The Heir Of Magic
by allthingsmagical
Summary: A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

At the beginning of time, Magic saw what hardships were to befall the world and the suffering of his people. But Magic also knew that one day his Heir would be born and the Heir would once again bring magic back to life and bring about a new world, one of peace and safety for those with or without magic. Yet Magic was no fool, he understood that his Heir would need help with such a great task, but Destiny put her friends worries to rest once. She told Magic of the boy with the golden hair and that he would be the Once and Future King of Albion and with the Heir, they would bring a time of peace and hope back to Albion.

Magic watched with a silent hand as his people turned against each other, as there blood filled the earth. Sometimes Magic found himself in the arms of his friends, promising him that when the time came, all those that had done wrong, would pay for it's suffering of Magic and his people.

As the years went by, Magic thought that Destiny was losing her touch, though he would never dare say those words to his old friend, for Magic feared there may not be any magic left to save when his Heir and the Future King were born.

One evening Magic was drawn to watch over the birth of a child, it wasn't something he normally did but for some reason this birth called to Magic.

Magic watched as the baby was born into the world, the child was placed in his Father's arms, where the Father smiled softly as the child's Mother whispered the child's name.

"Arthur."

But soon Magic found himself sharing tears with the man as he felt the pull of his powers and that of Balance spin around the room to return the balance of magic once again. He could no longer watch, not knowing that the man, who would cause so much pain and death for his people, watched as his wife and the mother of the newborn passed away into Avalon.

Magic never really liked the whole life of a life thing and wished that it could be changed but as his friend always said 'There must be balance in the world. For a life to given, a death must take its place, '. Magic had always wondered, was it fair that for balance his people had to suffer? And for his question, no one could answer, not even balance himself.

Magic watched the boy named Arthur as he grew and sometimes Magic even found itself protecting the boy from evil. It was a year later that Magic felt another strong pull and once again found himself watching over another birth. But this time it knew why.

This little child would be his Heir and would finally bring about the Peace that Magic and Fate had foreseen so long ago.

Magic looked on, knowing how special the child would be. Magic sent waves of his power to help the mother give birth. It saddened Magic that she had to do such a thing alone, that her love was forced to never know of the child, and once the boy was born, soft blue eyes looked up at Magic before glowing gold with magic and smiling at the Ancient One.

As the years went by, Magic kept a watchful eye over his Heir and over the golden Prince. Sometimes Magic was not alone when he watched over Merlin; sometimes Destiny stayed by Magic's side and together they laughed at the mischief the small boy would soon cause.

_"Together old friend, they will bring about peace."_ Destiny told Magic, placing her hand upon Magic's shoulder and smiled. _"As you can see I have yet to lose my touch."_ She laughed.

With each passing year, the boy's grew and blossomed under the watchful eyes of the Ancient Ones. Magic knew the time would soon be upon them and it made Magic smile to think that his people's suffering was almost over.

When the time came for their destiny to intertwine, Magic watched as they became slowly friends and watched as their friendship slowly evolved into lover for one another. Destiny would always say, 'If the once and future king does not do something soon, then I will be forced to step in'. Magic had always laughed at her, she was so looking forward to the moment the boys became one, as were they all. The Ancient Ones watched on, all praying for the moment they both said 'I love you'.

When the bell's of Camelot rung their sorrowful chime throughout the city, the Ancient ones all watched as King Uther passed away into Avalon. The spirits remained silent, only for Afterlife to scream 'Yes!', shocking them all. Afterlife then went on to explain that with the old fool out of the way, Arthur would be able to tell Merlin of his feelings.

Magic sometimes couldn't believe how childish the group of ancient spirits could act. They were timeless spirits but they still found time to bet on which boy would say 'I love you' first. Of course Magic had it's money on his Heir. There had been so many times dear Merlin had almost come clean about everything but Destiny had seen how the young Prince would have reacted and stepped in to save the young warlocks heart.

As the sun rose to bring the dawn of a new day, the Ancient Ones once again gathered to watch over Albion.

_"It's time dear friend."_ Destiny had smiled.

_"Yes Destiny, the time for Peace to be born is finally upon us. "_ Magic smiled.

* * *

"Leon?" the knight turned and saw Merlin jog up to him. "Have you seen Arthur anywhere?"

"He said he was retiring to his chambers."

Merlin frowned, Arthur never said any such thing about retiring early. Not wanting to worry the knight about his friend, Merlin smiled. "Oh damn I forgot. Just what I need, another reason for him to complain about me."

Leon laughed and watched as Merlin jogged away.

Merlin turned the corner and stopped. Where was Arthur? Hearing footsteps Merlin looked up and saw Henry who snarled at him as he walked past. Merlin shook his head, Henry hated Merlin as much as Uther did.

Uther.

Merlin turned and ran to where Uther's tomb was never stopping until he saw Arthur, his hair shining gold in the candlelight, his crown sat neatly on top of his head. Merlin felt his heart break when he saw the strong shoulders shake slightly.

"Arthur?"

A soft sob echoed in the vast tomb, before Arthur spoke, his voice rough from his grief.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't tell you where I was going because I wanted to be left alone?" Arthur asked, not turning, keeping his back to Merlin.

"You should know by now that I don't always listen to orders and will always be close by, no matter how much of a front you put on about being okay."

Arthur let out a small chuckle. "Are you ever going to change Merlin?"

"No. You'd get bored." Merlin took a chance and slowly moved towards his King.

Arthur had managed to let everyone think that he had grieved for his father that one night and now all was well. But it wasn't. Arthur was still very much grieving for his father and only him and Merlin knew about it.

"Why let everyone believe that you are alright and over your father's death when you are not?"

"It shows weakness Merlin."

"I don't think you are weak Arthur and I have seen you in a worser state than this. You may think that crying shows weakness but that is where I disagree with you. To me a man like you crying shows strength, that he is not afraid to show how he feels."

"Merlin..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"May I be bold?"

"In what way?" Arthur asked, turning to face Merlin who was now standing by his side.

"This is me Arthur. Just me. Forget you are King of Camelot and I am a servant."

"Why?"

"Forget that and it will make the next part easier."

"What next part?" Arthur asked.

But Merlin didn't answer, instead he just pulled Arthur into a hug and held him close. Arthur sighed, this was what he wanted, comfort, and if Merlin was willing to allow him comfort then he would take it. He gripped Merlin's jacket, burying his head in the crook of Merlin's neck and let his tears fall.

Magic found himself laughing as Fate, Destiny and Love awed at the moment the two boys were having.

_"It won't be long now dear sisters." Love winked at Magic with a knowing look. There was nothing you could get passed the three sisters._

_"Not long at all, soon there will be peace." Fate smiled warmly._

Arthur pulled back from Merlin but kept his hands fisted in Merlin's jacket. "Thank you Merlin. I... I needed that."

Merlin put on his best smile that always made Arthur laugh. "Just doing what I can."

_"Aw, I do wish we didn't have to wait anymore, we have waited far too long for those two. " Love pouted._

_"Soon sister, be patient." Destiny smiled placing a hand on her sister's shoulder._

_"Soon."_

_"But I can't wait to wait." Love replied, causing the Ancient Spirits to laugh._

Merlin pulled back, "I will go and get your dinner ready for you."

"Thank you Merlin, you do more for me than you are supposed to."

Merlin smiled and shut the door. He paused for a moment, still facing the door. Leaning his head against the cold wooden door, Merlin sighed, placing a hand flat on the door. "That's because I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered before walking away.

_"Yes! He said it first! I told you my Heir would be one!" Magic yelled smiling._

_"Oh dear brother it don't count." Love said, Fate and Destiny nodding beside her._

_"How so?" Courage asked, ignoring his pouting brother._

_"Because he did not say it to Arthur." Fate replied._

_"But he did say it first." Strength informed them._

_The three sister's looked at each other before smiling and saying together. "It doesn't count."_

_"But that's not fair, he did say it first and that was the grounds of our bet." Magic said._

_"He is right sisters." Destiny nodded._

_"True but you have yet to win, he must say it to Arthur for you to win." Fate replied._

_The other Spirits rolled their eyes and laughed at their sisters._

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter two up tomorrow :D_**

**_Review? x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

Merlin had decided to sleep in the servants quarters that night, not only because he didn't think he would make it to his own rooms before collapsing but this way he would be closer to Arthur in case he needed him in the night, especially with how Merlin had found him earlier that day.

He pulled the top over his head and dropped it onto a nearby chair, he kicked off his boots and dropped face down on the bed and was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, his breeches still on.

Merlin had not been asleep long when he felt something. He couldn't place what it was. It was a familiar feeling, like when Kilgharrah had called out to him but this was more eerie, deeper. Twice it called his name in his dreams and Merlin suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Hello?" he called out to the mist.

_"The time has come brother, go to your heir." Destiny whispered._

_Magic nodded and closed his eyes and thought of his heir._

_"Hello."_ Magic smiled at Merlin.

"Who? Who are you?"

_"I am magic young one."_ Magic's voice echoed.

"Magic?" Merlin gasped. "You are the Ancient Spirit of Magic, the one that I feel a pull towards when I feel powerful magic close by."

_"Yes, I have watched over you since you were a babe and protected your where Destiny has allowed me to."_ Magic replied nodding.

"Some of the things I have gotten away with, even more so with Arthur, I knew someone had to be watching over me somewhere." Merlin chuckled.

_"You did get up to a fair amount of mischief as a child, and it has amused my brothers and sisters greatly. But of course my brothers and sisters have also found you and Arthur very amusing over the years."_ Magic laughed.

"Can you see everything then?"

_"But of course, we are timeless we see all and know all."_ Magic informed him.

Merlin blushed, "Oh...um." Merlin cleared his throat and looked away, thinking about all the times he had brought himself off with the thoughts of Arthur, calling out his name as he came.

_"We made sure not to watch your private moments. Well most of us, my sister, Intimacy, enjoys watching that kind of thing."_ Magic said, embarrassment echoing in his voice.

Clearing his throat, Merlin asked the Ancient Spirit, "Why - why am I here?"

_"You are here because it is finally time to end the suffering."_ Magic smiled.

"Suffering? Arthur is fine, yes he is still grieving but-"

_"Not the Golden Prince, our suffering,"_ Magic interrupted, _"And the suffering of our people."_

"Is there any way I can help?" Merlin asked, slightly shocked at the Ancient Spirit, "I will help in any way I can."

_"Of course you will help. You are my Heir, my very blood and powers runs in your veins. When the time comes, you will stand with our people and our suffering will end with the Golden Prince."_ Magic informed him.

"Your Heir? No I can't do that, I am sorry. If I do that then Arthur will know of my magic and it is still outlawed. If he finds out about my magic, I will have to leave Camelot. No, I am best to remain by his side." Merlin cried out to Magic, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of having to leave Arthur's side.

_"You will bring about peace! You will end the suffering, it is your destiny to do so as the Heir of Magic,"_ Magic replied his eyes flashing with anger, _"Peace will come with the Once and Future King. You can not stop Destiny!"_

"Don't be angry with me! I have only just met you, I now know the feeling I have had is you but Arthur means a lot to me. I can't lose him," Merlin sighed, "What happens now then?" he asked in defeat, knowing he could not stop destiny.

_"I apologise young one, I know you never asked for all that has befallen you but in the end, your happiness will flourish,"_ Magic sighed, looking at Merlin with such wisdom that was only gained from the elderly, _"But for that to happen you must help us,"_

Merlin placed his hand and Magic's shoulder and nodded. Silence followed as the two kin shared a moment of companionship.

They smiled knowingly at each other as Merlin released Magic's shoulder.

_"In a week's time our people will gather outside of Camelot and I will walk the Earth once again so that I may speak to our people. Peace will come, young one, and our suffering will end as Albion becomes reality."_ Magic informed him.

"Will I have any control over what will happen?"

_"Nothing bad shall happen to you or our people. Peace will come with the last of the Pendragon line."_ Magic replied.

"So in one weeks time, you will call on all of us with magic and by your will, Peace will run throughout the land once more. No more wars, no more killings, just Peace?"

_"Yes young one, we will finally have Peace."_ Magic smiled and sighed happily.

Merlin found himself smiling. "Peace is all I have ever wanted, I shall be counting the days until it is time and I will help in any way I can. Until we meet again kin."

Magic nodded. _"Do not hold onto fear my young Heir. Love has seen your path and with Peace will come your true happiness."_

"Thank you."

_"Now I think it is time for you to wake up, young One. Your Golden Prince is waiting for you."_

Merlin shot up in bed, panting. He looked around and saw Arthur stood there watching him, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Merlin. I woke up as I couldn't sleep and heard you thrashing about and thought I would sit here and keep an eye on you in case it was a nightmare."

"Thank you Arthur but Kings don't look out for servants."

"This King does and you are not a mere servant to me Merlin. You are my best friend. Are you alright now?"

"Yes. Thank you Arthur. Do you need anything?"

"No. I think I will go to sleep now, make sure you do the same."

"I will, thank you Arthur."

When his King left the room, Merlin dropped onto his back, remembering his dream or had it been a vision? Either way, a smile bloomed on his face. Oh yes, he really couldn't wait until next week.

_"Awe, Arthur can be so sweet at times."_ Love smiled.

_"Yes he can, but will he stand by his love when the truth comes out?"_ Fate wondered.

_"Dear sisters, you all know not to bet against me or Love, for Love is the greatest magic of all,"_ Destiny smirked, _"Well beside me of course."_

The three sisters laughed before continuing to watch over the King and his Love.

* * *

As the week passed, Magic found himself humming with life and happiness. Just a few more days and he would no longer have to watch as his people suffered.

"Sire. Reports say more people have gone missing in the night." Gwaine said as he walked into the throne room.

"How many more?" the King asked, his voice echoing his concern.

"Six more, twelve less than the night before."

"Who are the people that have gone missing?"

Merlin, who knew full well what was happening, did what he did best at times - look confused and act as though he didn't know what was going on.

"A few of the lower towns people and it would also appear that a few of the guards have gone missing as well." Gwaine informed him.

"Guards? Who?"

"Edward and Michael."

Arthur turned to Merlin, "You talk to them a lot, have they said anything or done anything unusual?"

"No Sire. I talked to them just last night and they were laughing and joking as usual and when I left they said they will see me tomorrow."

Arthur turned back to Gwaine. "Dispatch a patrol of a dozen knights I want my people found. Did you talk to the families of those who walked out?"

Merlin paused as he felt a pull on his magic. Something was calling to him again.

_"It's time Merlin, come join your brothers and sisters."_ Magic's voice whispered in his mind.

Arthur jumped when a crash rang through the hall. He turned to see the jug Merlin had been holding rolling on the floor. "Merlin?"

Merlin ignored Arthur and started to walk out of the hall. Arthur reached out to try and stop him only to be thrown back by an unknown force, landing on his arse.

Gwaine hurried over and helped up his King, "Sire don't be mad. Merlin doesn't know what he is doing. I talked to the families of those that went missing and the same thing happened to them when they tried to stop them."

"So now whatever has happened to them is happening to my Merlin?"

"It would seem s- wait, your Merlin?"

_"OOO sisters did you hear that."_ Love cooed.

_"I know, he called Merlin his."_ Fate smiled.

_"I just love a happy ending."_ Love smiled her eyes watering.

_"Oh sister its not an ending but a beginning."_ Destiny smiled.

"Well yes. He is my servant isn't he."

"Sire, Merlin is my friend also, but that doesn't make him mine. Does Merlin know how you feel, Princess?" Gwaine teased.

_"You tell him Gwaine you sexy beast."_ Fate yelled causing her sisters to laugh.

Arthur stood up, "Enough of these inane questions, gather the knights and have someone prepare my horse. I have already lost nearly thirty of my people I will be damned before I lose Merlin as well!"

_"It is finally time for Peace to be born, the clouds are already forming."_ Destiny smiled.

_"Oh it has been so long since we had a new sister."_ Love smiled.

_"With the birth of Peace comes my people's happiness."_ Magic agreed.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

By the time Arthur had reached the stables, Merlin, who was walking his usual pace, had reached the edge of the city. Arthur's horse was ready, he mounted it and waited until Merlin was so far in front before setting off on a slow trot.

_"Come Merlin, Peace is almost here,"_ Magic whispered, _"Let us become one, my Vessel."_

After riding for nearly thirty minutes, Arthur stopped when Merlin stopped and slowly turned to face him. _"Keep following me to learn your destiny Arthur Pendragon."_ Merlin said in a voice that wasn't his own, shocking Arthur as he gaped at Merlin.

_"What did you do Destiny?"_ Strength asked, as they watched the sky shimmer with light.

_"It was not me, but our new dear sister. She is almost upon us."_ Destiny informed them.

* * *

Arthur jumped down from his horse, tying it to a nearby tree and walked over to Merlin who turned and started to walk again just as Arthur reached him.

Arthur walked in sync beside Merlin along the path and through the trees. When they reached a fork in the path, Arthur saw two more people walking in a trance-like state just like Merlin, but these two were holding hands. Risking being thrown back again, Arthur did the same and gently took Merlin's hand in his and sighed with relief when all Merlin did was tighten his hold.

"Sire, there are more people coming an- what are you doing holding Merlin's hand?" Percival said as he came over to them on his horse.

"The others are holding hands. I know they are in a trance-like state like Merlin but I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen when he comes to a stop and no matter how much of a trance he is in, I know Merlin is still in there somewhere, so me holding his hand is letting him know he isn't alone in this as I am with him."

_"Aw Arthur is just so dreamy, he is so lovely can't I have him?"_ Love asked.

_"No sister he is not for you."_ Destiny laughed.

_"But we can pretend, you have Arthur I'll have Merlin."_ Fate winked causing Love to cackle.

Hundreds of people soon joined the group, one by one emerging from the forrest.

"Sire, Lady Morgana is among the others who are coming."

"My sister? Percival, I want you and Gwaine covering her, I want nothing to happen to her."

"And Merlin? You want another knight with you to cover Merlin?"

"I can look after Merlin by myself."

When Percival just nodded Arthur spoke to the other knights, "Get back and keep an eye on the others."

Arthur turned back to face the front and moved his free arm up to cover his eyes as they had stepped out into a clearing, the sun's bright rays caught him in the eyes. Looking up out into the clearing, he saw people gathered in a circle around a small hill, all of them holding the hand of the one that stood next to them.

When they reached the inner circle, Merlin stopped and looked around, "Merlin? Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur cried, trying to get through to Merlin.

Merlin turned to face Arthur. _"The circle is not yet complete, the last of them are coming now."_

"That is not Merlin's voice, who are you and what have you done with my Merlin and sister?"

_"Aw sisters he said it again!"_ Love yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

_"Calm yourself sister, Magic is about to talk."_ Fate rolled her eyes at her sister while Destiny just laughed at the pair.

_"I am Magic young King and I have done nothing but call them to me,"_ Merlin said his voice echoing with both his own voice and magic's.

"You must have done something for them all to go into a trance like this."

_"They have just answered my call, the call of Magic."_

"Magic? I do not hate and despise magic like my father. Over time I have come to see not all magic is bad but if magic is what is taking my people, sister and Merlin, I am going to start believing in what my father did." Arthur growled fiercely.

Magic growled low in Merlin's throat. _"They are my people young King and I would not harm any of them, but it pleases me to hear you call them your people."_

"They are the people of Camelot, me being the King of Camelot makes them my people just as much as you believe them to be yours."

Merlin smiled at Arthur, making the King see that Merlin was still in there, his smile shining through. _"That is the last of my people, the circle is complete. You can let go now Arthur, thank you."_ Merlin freed his hand and in his trance like state once more Merlin walked up the hill and into the middle of the circle so all the people surrounded him.

Arthur slowly walked up the rest of the hill with his knights and held his arm out when they reached the outline of the circle of people.

"No," he cried when he saw some of his knights start to draw their sword. "They are not to be harmed."

"Sire with all due respect we don't know who has called them here, how do we know we can trust them?"

"We don't, but I trust Merlin with my life. No matter what happens you are not to draw your swords, only do so if myself or Merlin instructs you so."

_"I have told you who I am young knight. I am Magic."_ Merlin said.

"I know you are Magic as you have said and like I said I am not overly sure whether to trust it or not as I have experienced a lot of evil sorcery but I trust Merlin." Arthur said. "You have my word as King, that I nor my knights will interfere with what is about to happen, I am just here to be with my people."

Merlin rolled his glowing eyes. _"You do not understand, I am the Ancient Spirit of Magic. I am timeless, endless and pure. I do not choose the path my people take in using the gift I have given them. But their evil came from their suffering and from the pain your father has caused my people."_

"I am not my father and never will be. All I can do is apologise for my father's actions, I have done that countless of times but they still vow revenge, wanting my life when the only thing I am guilty of is being my father's son. Please continue with what you have brought the people here to do. We shall not interfere."

_"Oh but you must stay within the circle young King, you were brought here to complete your destiny and to bring Peace into this world."_ Magic informed Arthur.

Confused, Arthur just nodded and turned to his knights. "Remember what I said. You are not to draw your swords you are to stand and watch only until me or Merlin say otherwise." when his knights nodded Arthur stepped further into the circle and walked over to Merlin.

As Arthur stood before Merlin, the sky burst forth with shimmering light. The Veil between Avalon and Albion opened to all those present and the people who stood before them awoke from their trance-like state.

_"People of Magic. You have come far this day for something we have all waited for. For too long we have suffered and I have had to watch my people's blood be spilt on the streets, unable to help until the time was right, until my Heir was born. One of magic, one of my blood and one of our true kin."_ Merlin turned to look at Arthur. _"Peace shall be born this day, do you not agree King Arthur?"_

"I do agree. Peace amongst all Kingdoms is all I want."

_"But what of my people? My kin? Those who share my gift of Magic? Do you wish Peace with Magic?"_

"I do."

The people around the circle looked on with hope. Yet some looked weary of the truth behind Arthur's words.

_"My people stand here today, young King, hoping that your word is true. But I ask this - will you pledge your word as King to me? To the Spirit of Magic? To Merlin, my Heir and kin?"_

Arthur stood there silent and still after hearing Magic's request. All watched on, not daring to breath as they waited.

Grasping the hilt of Excalibur, Arthur unsheathed the mighty sword.

The crowd gasped in shock, almost afraid the King would bring down the Ancient Spirit of Magic.

But what Arthur did next truly shocked them all.

The might and just King Arthur stabbed Excalibur into the ground. With both hands resting on the hilt of the sword, Arthur knelt before the Ancient Spirit, as a sign of fealty, to swear his oath.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine de Bois, King of Camelot, do pledge my oath to you, the Spirit of Magic and to my- to Merlin, your heir and kin. No more innocent blood shall be spent and Magic users and all creatures of Magic are free to practice the good use of Magic in Camelot and Albion once again. All the laws that oppose my Oath are to be declared null and void. Magic and it's people are our allies and kin once more. So I have spoken, so let it be done."

As Arthur spoke his final words, the Veil of Avalon burst with magic.

_"Oh sister's look."_ Love said pointing to the cloud.

_"Peace is born."_ Destiny smiled as the young spirit opened her eyes to her new life.

Magic sighed and smiled. _"Your Oath is true and strong. Rise Arthur, for no King should have to kneel."_ Magic turned to address his kin. _"My people, Peace is born, we shall no longer know of suffering and of pain. We shall be once again happy and shine for who we are. But as the young King has sworn his oath to me, I swear my oath to him."_

"I trust your word as I trust Merlin. Does my Merlin have magic then? Do all these people have magic?" Arthur asked as he looked around.

Magic smiled. _"Yes. All those that you see before you in this circle have Magic, whether it pure or tainted by darkness. Your Merlin, my Heir is most powerful of them all. All those before you could not equal to his power. He is known as Emrys amongst the druids and he is your protector and your kin."_

"My kin?"

_"One born of Magic and one born with Magic shall bring Peace into a world of suffering."_ Magic answered.

"Will Merlin be himself again?"

_"Merlin is still needed as I still have much to do."_ Magic answered.

"Let me know when you need me." Arthur said as he moved forwards and took Merlin's hand. "Do you need his hand for what you need to do?"

Magic and Merlin smiled._ "I do not need that hand. No."_

"Good, I just don't want Merlin to feel he is alone."

_"Aw sisters he is truly wonderful."_ Peace smiled.

_"She is only moment old yet our dear sisters have made her one of them."_ Strength laughed.

_"That they have brother, that they have."_ Courage chuckled.

"Hey Arthur you do know everything you tell Magic, Merlin can hear also. You have a lot of explaining to do, referring to Merlin as yours, does he know you feel that way about him?" Gwaine shouted from the circle.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Gwaine, until recently I didn't know how I felt about him. Yet, he was born with Magic and never told me; he is the one with the explaining to do. Now don't interrupt again Gwaine!"

Magic laughed. _"You both shall explain, but for now Morgana, Mordred and Morgause come forth."_

Still in a trance, the three of them walked into the circle. With a click of his fingers, Magic released them.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

Morgana shook her head and looked around. "Where... where am I?" she looked ahead and saw Arthur standing beside Merlin. "Arthur!" she gasped and hurried forwards.

Behind her, Morgause and Mordred came out of their trances and slowly walked forwards.

"Morgana what do you think you're doing? He is our enemy!" Morgause yelled.

"Enemy? He is my brother and trusted friend."

_"It is good to see your soul and Magic is still pure young one."_ Magic replied.

"I wasn't sure of what was right. Morgause and Mordred had been talking a lot lately, saying their way is the only and right way, they kept telling me stories of Uther what he had done and what is our job to do. Their words started to cloud my judgement."

_"Young one no one but you can choose your path. You were given a powerful and rare gift, to see what you must see and still be pure is the work of the Spirits. Fate herself granted you her powers as a Seer, yet you must use it wisely. You are safe now child. But you must choose your path."_ Magic informed her.

"Morgana don't listen to the servant boy." Morgause hissed. "He lies."

_"How dare you speak of me in that way!"_ Magic growled. _"I am the one who gave you your powers, I can take them away just as easily."_

"Arthur has shown me that he is nothing like our father and every day he is proving himself to be a better King than Uther could have ever hoped to be. I choose to walk along the path of my brother and his Merlin. I will walk beside them helping in any way I can."

Magic smiled. _"So let it be written, so let it be done."_ Merlin raised his free hand and Morgana fell to the ground as a dark cloud formed above her and disappeared. _"Your soul is clean once more, the darkness formed is gone. Never shall you fear your visions."_

"Thank you so much my King. May I leave the circle?"

Magic shook his head. _"The circle will break only after I have left this plain. There is one more thing I must do."_

Arthur saw his sister look outside the circle and smiled. "Leon won't leave Morgana, he will not move until you are in his arms."

Not letting go of Merlin's hand Arthur used his free hand to help his sister up. "I know I don't often say this but I will hug you if you like, although it will have to be a one armed hug, I am not letting go of Merlin."

Morgana smiled and laughed as she hugged her brother tightly. "I never thought I would be rid of them, I could feel them poisoning my mind more with each visit."

_"They shall never bother you again young one, nor shall they hurt anyone else."_ Magic informed her, his glowing eyes turning to the two dark ones.

They flinched beneath the Ancient Spirit's gaze.

"How will you do that? Will you cure them like Morgana?" Arthur asked.

_"I'm afraid the darkness has taken over their souls. There is no cure for them."_ Magic said sadly.

"They will die?" Morgana asked. "My half-sister?"

"Is that what you wish?" Magic asked.

"Not my wish. I know they are to be punished for the use of evil magic and the penalty is death..."

_"She will not die, she shall live as an example to those who wish to evil upon other's."_ Magic informed her.

"You will take away their magic?" Arthur asked.

_"I shall take away more than her magic. I shall clean her mind replace her past with another in the hope that she has a brighter future. She shall never know of Camelot or of you young one."_ Magic answered.

"You will not get me." Mordred snapped, he turned and ran.

The glow around Magic grew stronger as he held out his hand and Mordred fell to his knees. _"My people, this is what will happen to those who wish to bring back the suffering we have lived through."_

Mordred screamed as light and magic enveloped. As magic circled Mordred's body, flesh and bone turned to bark and wood. His arms turned to branches, his legs and feet turned into a trunk and roots. As the magic died away, where Mordred once stood, a beautiful tree sapling stood. Soft blossoms were beginning to bloom amongst the leaves.

"Mordred!" Morgause yelled.

_"Now it is your turn. You shall never know of this day of Camelot or of magic."_ Magic informed her as a light started to grow around her and a small ball of light was pulled from her chest.

Morgause sunk to her knees, her eyes looked around confusion but those present could see the purity in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Morgause whispered.

_"I am just a forgotten memory."_ Magic told her as she disappeared.

"Is she safe? I won't look for her I promise, I just want to know if she is safe where ever she may be." Morgana said.

Magic closed his free hand before opening it again, there in the palm of his hand was a mirror. "You may look upon her whenever you wish but you must swear never to see her again, for darkness is still within her."

"Will she lead a better and safer life if I do not seek her out?" Morgana asked.

_"See for yourself."_ Magic said handing Morgana the mirror. _"Simply say her name and you shall see."_

"Morgause." Morgana whispered, looking into the mirror. Morgana watched as a small child ran into Morgause's arms "Mama look what I did today? I helped daddy."

Morgause smiled down at her son before kissing his forehead. "You did a wonderful job baby." The image faded away leaving Morgana looking down at herself.

"She is happy. That is all I wanted to know. Thank you."

Magic nodded and turned to the circle. He released Arthur's hand as his body glowed stronger than before and his body floated till he was high above the circle.

Merlin's voice echoed with Magic. _"My people - the time has come for Magic to once again flow free within the land of Albion. We shall move into the light and away from the darkness. Magic will always be protected, be a gift but hear me now, any evil that will fall upon my Heir and his King and their children and children's children, shall forever be cursed as you have all witnessed this day. So let it be written so let it be done."_ Magic informed his people. _"All bow before the Once and Future King Arthur and Emrys, King of Magic."_

"King?" Arthur asked.

_"He is my Heir, is he not and your kin?"_ Magic laughed.

"Yes. But how you speak of it, makes it sound like we are married."

Magic just smiled and winked at Arthur before closing his eyes. _"Goodbye my people and know that I shall always be watching."_ Magic told them, as Merlin's body became enveloped in light. Above them, the Veil of Avalon shimmered even stronger until a wave of pure magic burst forth and flooded Albion, blinding them all.

As the light disappeared, Arthur blinked his eyes open to see Merlin floating down until he lay still on the ground. He rushed to Merlin's side, only to hear a whisper on the wind.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he dropped to his knees. "Merlin please." Arthur turned Merlin over onto his back and leaned right over him, placing his hand on the sorcerers cheek. "Merlin..." he whispered.

Merlin lay so still and paler than Arthur had ever seen him, even after everything they had been through together. Tears formed in his eyes as he feared the worst.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur looking down at him, Merlin gave him his cheeky grin. "Miss me Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, but sighed with relief and couldn't help but smile back. "Merlin you have a lot of explaining to do I hope you know."

"I know, but you also have a lot to do yourself, Sire."

"How so?"

"Magic's Spirit may have been in control of me there, but I could hear and see all that was happening. You were holding my hand and you did not want me to be on my own? Your Merlin?"

Arthur blushed and looked up at the rest of the circle, only to see Leon pick Morgana up and kiss her. He looked back down at his sorcerer. "Well you are my servant aren't you?"

"True but that's not how you meant it, you and I both know it."

"How would you know Merlin? You were in a trance. You are my servant, so of course you are mine."

"If that's the way you want it, fine then Sire." Merlin said getting up. "I may have been in a trance but I hear every word you and Magic said." Merlin turned away from Arthur.

Arthur stood up along with Merlin, still looking at Merlin's back.

"Just tell him stupid, you will only be telling him what he knows." Morgana said, hitting Arthur up the back of the head as Leon walked past them with her in his arms.

"I... I am glad you are alright Merlin."

"I was never in any harm. But thank you." Merlin looked over to see the people that had gathered were still standing in a circle as if wait for something.

"Why aren't they moving Merlin?"

"There waiting for something." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked around and saw his sister shaking her head at him. "Don't be stupid your entire life, dear brother, use your head."

Arthur looked and saw that all the people were watching him and Merlin closely, expecting something. Arthur took a deep breath before speaking to all those present. "I King of Camelot do hereby lift the ban on magic. No longer will you have to live in fear for using your amazing talents." he said as he grabbed Merlin's arm, twisting the man around and pulling Merlin into his arms, before dipping the brunet back and kissing him on the lips.

Merlin gasped from the unexpected move, giving Arthur the chance to let his tongue get in on the action. Merlin moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and closed his eyes.

For a moment, the two lovers were in their own world.

"All hail King Arthur and King Emrys!" A man yelled, before those of Magic bowed to the two great Kings. The man's shout echoed by the others.

Arthur stood up straight again, still joined at the lips with Merlin and pulled away, giving Merlin another small kiss before pulling back completely, smiling at Merlin who was smiling back at his King.

_"Aw sister's their first kiss."_ Love cooed.

_"First of many."_ Destiny smiled.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered, resting his forehead against Merlin's forehead.

_"Yes I win! Go Love! You're the best! Go Love!"_ Love yelled dancing around.

The rest of the Ancient Spirits laughed at their sister.

_"I told you it would be Arthur."_ Love smirked.

_"Well Merlin did say it first, just not to Arthur."_ Magic replied, trying to reason with his sister.

_"Dear brother that did not count."_ Love rolled her eyes.

_"Bah, it counts."_ Magic huffed.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

"About time you said it. I have been saying it to you every day." Merlin answered as he kissed his King. "I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur looked around and saw people starting to leave; he took Merlin's hand in his. "Home?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "Home sounds wonderful."

"Your horse, Sire." Percival said, handing the reins over to Arthur when they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Up you get Merlin." Arthur said, after he had mounted his horse.

"But I'm a servant sire." Merlin smiled.

"You say that again Merlin and I will not be held responsible for my actions. You are no longer a servant. Now up."

"You're right. I'm Emrys, the King of Magic." Merlin laughed his eyes glowing gold Merlin disappeared before reappearing in front of Arthur on the horse.

"That's chea- Gwaine! What are you doing?" Arthur cried, his eyes wide as he witnessed his knight's actions.

"I need a piss." the knight called back.

"Not against that tree, that's or was Mordred."

"I couldn't hold it." Gwaine sighed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin to see him laughing. "Don't laugh at him you will make him worse."

"I love how caring you are, seeing as Mordred would have one day killed you. It's nice that you still care." Merlin smiled and leaned back into Arthur's chest.

"I can't help but care Merlin." he said, kissing the sorcerers neck. He looked up and turned to Leon. "Are the people loaded on the wagons?" he asked.

"Wagons?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. My people were leaving Camelot in a trance, I wasn't going to lose them one way or another. I was to bring them back with me, they have walked all the way here they are not walking back, that is what the wagons are for." Arthur explained.

"They are, Sire." Leon replied to his King.

"Then back to Camelot we go." Giving the signal with his arm Arthur started back to Camelot, his knights and people behind him.

"Even those with Magic?" Merlin asked

"Especially those with Magic, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes. Now shut up before I shut you up."

"Oh and how are you planning to do that?"

Instead of answering, Arthur joined lips with Merlin. "Why did I put off from kissing you for so long?" he asked between kisses.

"Because you're stupid." Merlin joked.

"Me? I didn't see you kissing me. And you should have done as you said every day you told me you loved me."

"But you never heard me, so how could I spend my days kissing you?"

"You are missing my point, if you have loved me for ages then why not just come up to me and kiss me?"

"And how would you have reacted seeing as you only just realised your feelings for me?"

"I haven't only just realised my feelings. I have known about my feelings about you for quite a while. I would have kissed you back. Anyway, be quiet, you have a lot of thinking to do about the answers I am to want when we get back."

"Well then the same goes for you, you're not the only one with questions." Merlin smirked.

"No I am not but I didn't hide something as big as sorcery from you."

"No but I had to hide it and you know that."

"You also know that I am not like my father, there was no need to be afraid of me."

"I was never afraid of you Arthur, it was more for you than anything."

"I am always okay. How many times have we gone out fighting and I come out of it without a scratch? I can take care of myself."

"Arthur, I hate to say this but that was all me." Merlin said slowly.

"You? Merlin I fought them and protected you, remember that time we went looking for Morgana, I turned around and saw you hiding behind a tree."

"Arthur, I wasn't hiding because I was scared, I was hiding so no one would see me use my magic. Just think about it, all those times you got knocked out and somehow managed to save the day even though Gaius said magic was needed."

Arthur opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he actually thought about it. "We will talk more about this in the privacy of our chambers Merlin."

"Our chambers?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes, our chambers. We are Kings, Merlin. Our destiny entwined with one another's. No one can fight against their destiny, no matter how hard they try and if I am honest I don't want to fight against mine. Looking at you in my arms now, why would I?"

_"Well at least he didn't call me a Bitch, I really hate that."_ Destiny smiled.

_"Aw but it fits dear sister."_ Courage smirked.

_"Oh shush, we all know you both like each other, Destiny and Courage go hand in hand."_ Love giggled.

_"What?"_ Courage said shocked while Destiny blushed.

_"You can't hide Love from me."_ Love pointed out smirking.

"Aw Arthur. You certainly know how to charm a man." Merlin chuckled.

* * *

Just over an hour later they had all arrived in Camelot. Arthur got off his horse and turned to Merlin, when Arthur saw him get down and start to take his horse away. "You so much as move and do servant work I will swing for you." Arthur warned before turning to his people.

"I meant what I said in the fields. You are all safe to go about your daily lives magic is no longer banned. Any qualms about anything to do with magic, you go to King Emrys."

"I kinda like the sound of that King Emrys." Merlin laughed, as the people of Camelot cheered.

_"I told you things would work out, and now we have a new sister."_ Destiny smiled.

Magic smiled. _"I see you found something as well. We have been waiting a very long time for this moment."_

_"Yes well you know me I like to take my time."_ Destiny laughed and smiled over at Courage.

"Would you like me to yell it when I come deep inside of you?" Arthur whispered to Merlin.

Merlin shivered at the rough words that were whispered in his ear.

"Promises promises." Merlin smirked.

"You have changed. Not long ago, you only had to hear a word that borders on dirty and you would blush to the tips of your ears, you only change like that when you have -" Arthur stopped and placed his hands on Merlin's arms. "Who have you been with?"

"Huh? Arthur what are you going on about?" Merlin asked.

"Who? Who have you been with? The Merlin I knew was innocent and naive that had anything to do sex. The only thing that could mean is that you have been with someone else to know all this. Now who was it?"

"Arthur I haven't been with anyone but myself and having Gaius walk in on you to make sure you were up kinda kicks the embarrassment out of you. Plus Magic told me that the spirit, Intimacy, watches that kinda thing." Merlin replied.

Arthur started laughing. "Gaius walked in on you stroking yourself?"

"Amongst other things." Merlin winked.

"Oh yes? Tell me what other things."

"Really Arthur here, we're not even in the privacy of our chambers yet." Merlin smirked. "But I'll tell you if you want."

Arthur swiftly threw Merlin over his shoulder and turned to face Leon. "Sort everything out here, Merlin and I have a lot to discuss and are not to be disturbed."

"I'm sure we're going to be doing a lot of talking." Merlin winked at Leon, who chuckled at the sight of Merlin hanging over the King's shoulder as Arthur walked them back to their chambers.

A yelp echoed along the halls as Arthur smacked Merlin on the arse.

_"Oh I do love this new side of Merlin, so much more playful."_ Love giggled.

_"I'm sure our sister, Intimacy, had something to do with it. You know how long she has been waiting for them to, as she says, 'do it'."_ Fate laughed.

Arthur kicked open the chamber doors and dropped Merlin on the bed before walking back over to the door to lock it. "Start talking Merlin."

"About what? Hmm wanna hear what I was doing when Gaius came into my room or do you want me to tell you about the magic thing?" Merlin asked.

Merlin smirked as he watched Arthur's eyes darken with lust and desire.

"Magic later." Arthur said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well I was pretending my fingers were a very important part of your body." Merlin smirked, his gaze drifting to Arthur's crotch.

"You erm... you fingered yourself?" he gulped.

"Well I couldn't have your cock now, could I?"

"Did you picture me in your mind Merlin?" Arthur asked as he crawled up the bed. "Did you use one finger or two?"

_"Ooh Sisters, its happening!"_ Intimacy yelled jumping up and down.

_"Sister, you might want to get rid of the drool off your face."_ Fate laughed.

"Who else would I picture but you?" Merlin answered leaning back on the bed. " I did start off with one but only for a small while."

"Tell me." Arthur said using his teeth on Merlin's left ear. "Did you scissor yourself, stretching your hole bigger?"

"Of course I did, all the while thinking of your big cock." Merlin moaned.

"Mmm Merlin, did you play with your sac? Pull on it gently or roughly?" Arthur asked as he started to kiss down Merlin's cheek.

"Mmm Arthur, you're killing me. I did I started of gently at first."

"Did you pull the foreskin back on your cock, Merlin, and tease the head? Did you swipe off the come with your thumb and taste yourself?" he asked, placing his hand on Merlin's clothed cock, smiling when he felt that he was hard.

"Why Arthur who knew you had such a dirty mind? I may or may not have tasted myself." Merlin moaned.

_"I knew, he had a dirty mind."_ Intimacy smirked

_"We know sister."_ The other spirits said.

"Yes or no Merlin?"

"Have you Arthur? You want my answer you tell me first." Merlin purred.

"Of course I have."

"Mmm my dirty King." Merlin moaned.

"Yes or no then Merlin."

"You're no fun, of course I did"

"Want me to do all of that to you?" he asked as he grabbed Merlin's legs and pulled so Merlin ended up flat on his back, Arthur looming over him.

_"Ooo this is getting good, where is the popcorn?"_ Intimacy moaned.

"_You drool face, you're getting the floor wet."_ Courage replied.

_"Oh do shut up I know what you and Destiny get up to."_ Intimacy winked.

"_Please leave me out of this."_ Destiny informed them, blushing.

"Oh Arthur, course I do, I want it all. I need you." Merlin moaned.

Arthur sat up. "Then you will tell me all about your magic and why you hid it from me. Business before pleasure sweetheart." he said, tapping Merlin's thigh with a smug grin.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

The other spirits looked over at their sister who had burst into tears. _"Why? They were so close. That's it I have to do something, I won't let them get away with this."_ Intimacy snapped.

_"Peace sister, they will get to it in time."_ Peace informed her new sister.

_"Oh do give it a rest Peace."_ Intimacy snapped.

_"Don't mind her dear sister. Along with Merlin, she is also sexually frustrated."_ Fate laughed.

_"I am not sexually frustrated!"_ Intimacy yelled before storming off leaving the other's laughing at her.

* * *

"What? Arthur! Come on, please I need you." Merlin whined.

"And I need you Merlin but it will be well worth the wait. As much as I need you as well Merlin, I also need to know."

"Okay Arthur, but mark my words I will get you back for this. What is it you want to know." Merlin said sitting up.

"Everything Merlin. Why keep it from me? How powerful are you? Have you used your magic on me? How many times have you used it? Have you ever done it in my presence?" Merlin blinked at him through the rush of questions. "Sorry sweetheart but I need to know everything."

_"It could have waited, It's not fair."_ Intimacy pouted.

"Wow that's a long list I'm not sure I got it all. I kept it from you because I was afraid and I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father. I'm very powerful seeing as I am Magic's Heir." Merlin replied. "The druids, for some unknown reason, call me Emrys."

"That's only two questions answered Merlin I asked five."

"Umm, what were the other three?"

"Have you used your magic on me? How many times have you used it? Have you ever done it in my presence?"

"I don't know, I never counted how many times I used it. A lot, I guess, mostly to save your arse but sometimes to do the chores you gave me to do. I mean, no one man can do everything you ask in one day. And of course I have Arthur, how do you think I saved your life while out hunting." Merlin replied

"For which I am eternally grateful for. But what else have you done to me with your Magic, Merlin?"

"Nothing Arthur. I just, you know, saved you. There were the times that I had to knock you out." Merlin said looking away.

"Knock me out? Merlin!"

"What? I mean it's not like I gave you donkey ears."

"You did make me sound like one though didn't you? When the goblin had been captured, that was you." Arthur said as he got off the bed.

"What? Me never." The innocent look didn't fool Arthur.

"Merlin you were the only one near me that day with magic."

"Okay so maybe I did, but I was annoyed at you. So in a way it was your fault." Merlin said getting up. "Anyway I don't know why you're getting so upset. Its not that bad. After all, I could have done much worse."

"I am not upset. I just can't believe you would do that and why you were annoyed wi-" Arthur's eyes widened as an errant thought made him realise something. He dropped down onto a nearby chair, gaping at Merlin. "Dragoon the great; his eyes, they were yours. Now I know where I have seen them before - how?"

"Just a little bit of magic. At least you know what you have to look forward to." Merlin smiled and winked at Arthur. "It was kinda fun making you give me a piggyback ride."

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head at the antics of his Merlin.

Silence reigned between them. In the moment of peace, an ugly and depressing thought became known to Arthur.

"What was it that killed my father Merlin? You used your magic and he died - what happened?"

"He wasn't meant to die. My magic - the spell would have worked but - I- Arthur, I can't, it's not my place to tell you that." Merlin said miserably, getting off the bed. He turned away from Arthur, wrapping his arms around his body and curling in on himself.

Arthur stood, making his way over to Merlin and held him in his arms. "Please Merlin, his death has been repeating itself, over and over in my mind I need to know."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and placed his hand gently on his Kings cheek "I wish I could but it's not my place. If you want the answer maybe you should ask your sister. I won't be the one to cause you more pain, I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Morgana? If I ask her she will probably tell me through tears. Please Merlin."

Merlin smiled sadly. "As much as I wish I could I won't be the one to bring tears to your beautiful eyes. Maybe Gaius can tell you if you don't wish to speak to Morgana, he knows everything I know." Merlin said moving away from Arthur.

Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin pulling him down on his lap. "Come with me to see Gaius, please?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course I will. You can talk to him whilst I gather my things."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur and Merlin walked into the physicians quarters. Arthur sat down and Merlin went into his room. "Merlin where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"I have to get my things Gaius, Arthur asked me to move into his room." Merlin said as he walked passed.

"He did?" Gaius sat down facing Arthur. "May I ask why?"

"Of course. But Merlin can tell you later. I have come to ask you something about my father."

"Oh?"

"Gaius, I know all about Merlin's magic..." Arthur then sat and told Gaius all that had happened with the Ancient Spirits and what Merlin had become in the eyes of Magic. "The magic ban has now been lifted."

"So there will now be Peace? What about Lady Morgana, Sire?"

"She is fine. Magic - no, Merlin has cured and helped her. The darkness that Morgause and Mordred were feeding her has now gone. She is as pure with magic as Merlin."

"Thank the Ancient Ones, she has returned to us safely. What is it that you wish to know, Sire?"

"I want to know how my father died. I know about Merlin turning into an old man to cure him, but after Merlin used his magic my father died. Merlin said he couldn't tell me and I was best to ask Morgana."

"But Sire, Morgana is still not aware of what she has done. If it is true what you said about her magic being cleansed, then she will have no idea it was a bit of her magic that helped kill him. She wouldn't have known at the time. When I examined your father I saw a necklace around his neck, a necklace I have never seen before."

"The one Morgana put on him. She said it will help heal him."

"And it is what she believed at the time, Morgause and Mordred told Morgana that the necklace would heal him and that the necklace, full of their magic, needed hers also. What they didn't tell Morgana is that whatever healing spell would be put on Uther would reverse the effects and magnified tenfold. Merlin's healing spell was a powerful one, it had to be to help heal him as the blade touched his heart. There was nothing they could have done Arthur."

Arthur dropped his head to hide the tears that started to fall.

Sensing Arthur's pain, Merlin walked over to Arthur slowly and took him into his arms. "You don't have to hide from me."

Gaius stood up. "I will go and do my rounds, look after him Merlin." he said as he picked up his bag and left.

"I always do." Merlin smiled sadly.

Once the door shut behind Gaius, Arthur let out a sob and clung to Merlin tighter. "I should have let all the knights take a piss on the tree after all." he choked.

"No, you wouldn't have. That's not who you are Arthur. That's not the man I fell in love with. You haven't been that guy in a long time." Merlin whispered running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"Who did you fall in love with Merlin?"

"I'm looking at him."

"A man who shows weakness by crying, when he should always be strong and not show his fears or worries in front of his people."

"Arthur you are strong, stronger than you think. But baby you are and never will be weak no matter what. Crying isn't a weakness Arthur."

"Baby? Sweetheart I am no one's baby." Arthur said, perking up a little.

"Yes you are. You're my baby." Merlin smiled.

"I am your love and will not answer to baby Merlin." Arthur said, smiling.

"There's that smile I love so much."

Arthur brought Merlin closer against his chest, until Merlin rest his head against the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur kissed the crown of Merlin's head and sighed, taking in the smell that was Merlin.

"I am sorry for teasing you like that earlier. Allow me to make it up to you tonight?"

"Oh you will be and I forgive you. Is there anything else you want to know? I promise if I can answer I will." Merlin promised. "Maybe something that might get us laughing."

"I am fine. I do have a Kingdom to run though. I will send some servants to help you pack up all your things to chuck away or give away to the less fortunate."

"Oh now you're being a prat." Merlin laughed. "I'm done packing anyways."

"Merlin. You are Emrys, King of Magic and my soon-to-be husband. You need to be measured for new clothes, sewn by the royal seamstresses. Now whilst I get things done go and tell the seamstress about what has happened..." Arthur turned and wrote a note signing his name. "Now show her this she and the others will measure you up and they are not to come close to your private parts Merlin."

"Your husband? Arthur you have yet to ask me to marry you and already you're acting like my husband." Merlin laughed. "I like my clothes Arthur. I don't need to go and see the seamstress."

Arthur took the bag off Merlin. "Okay... Is this all of your clothes? What about your magic book?"

"That's in there as well, I don't really have much Arthur." Merlin smiled.

"So all you have is your clothes and your book and it is all in here?"

"Yep that's everything I brought with me to Camelot plus the magic book Gaius gave me." Merlin nodded.

Arthur nodded and rooted through the bag, taking out Merlin's magic book Arthur chucked the bag onto the small fire Gaius had going.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin yelled using his magic to save his clothes before the fire could destroy them.

Arthur snatched the bag back and chucked it into the fire again stopping Merlin from taking it back. "You do not wear servant clothes anymore Merlin. If you like your style you can carry on wearing clothes like that but the clothes will be royal material Merlin."

Merlin looked into the fire and sighed. "My mother made me those clothes Arthur."

_"Oh poor Merlin."_ Love said sadly.

_"He's truly missing his mother."_ Destiny sighed.

_"I no longer like Arthur anymore."_ Fate replied.

Arthur frowned to himself, before he took Merlin into his arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart I - I didn't know."

Merlin pushed himself out of Arthur's arms and snatched the note from Arthur's hand. "You never asked." Merlin growled him before stalking out of the room.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

Later that day, Leon walked into Arthur and Merlin's chambers, coughing to announce his presence to Merlin. "Merlin, something requires you in the throne room. An incident has occurred in the lower market."

"Leon, that's Arthur's job, he is the King." Merlin said not looking up from his book.

"Merlin, Arthur is not here. He rode out of Camelot a few hours ago. He had a bag with him and shouted that he will be three days at the most."

"So? Why are you coming to me?" Merlin asked. He was still upset with Arthur and a little hurt that he had left without saying anything to him.

"Merlin, you are now ruling over Camelot beside Arthur. People will turn to you now for guidance as well."

Merlin sighed and slammed his book shut. "Fine let's get this over with. I do have other things to do you know."

"Merlin please don't be mad with the people, just because you are with Arthur."

Merlin sighed, letting his anger flow out with his breath.

"Shall we?" Merlin said shaking his head.

* * *

Merlin walked into the throne room with Leon, to see a girl, no older than twenty, standing in front of the throne looking worried.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked smiling kindly.

"I don't know. I don't think so. My mum and dad and young brother have magic also. Their eyes all glow gold when using magic. Others glow gold also is that right?"

"Yes, those of Magic their eyes glow gold when it's used." Merlin replied.

The girl burst into tears. "Then why do mine turn purple when using magic?"

Merlin walked carefully over to the young girl and pulled her into his arms. "Shh. It's nothing to worry about. It just means you're different, special is all. Come show me." Merlin smiled wiping away her tears.

The girl looked at the candles and set them alight.

Merlin smiled. "You have nothing to fear..."

"Watch King Emrys please. Any moment now."

Merlin watched along with the girl and watched as a burst of flame erupted and melted the candle turning it into wax which dripped onto the floor. "My magic is like this lately I don't know what is wrong my eyes used to turn gold but now I am too scared to use it," the girl cried in shame and confusion.

Merlin smiled. "You shouldn't be afraid. The Spirits have given you a gift. You have the power to control the essence of fire. If you wish, I can teach you how to control it and to not let it control you."

"I can only pay so much as I don't have much my Lord."

"I wouldn't ask for your money, I don't want it. I want to help you as it is my duty to do so." Merlin informed her. "On my oath as King Emrys, I will help all those with Magic who wish to learn."

The girl threw her arms around Merlin. "Thank you my Lord." she said before realising what she had done and backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry. And call me Merlin; after all we will be spending some time together." Merlin smiled.

* * *

Four days later Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers to see Merlin sat at the table. "Hello."

"Welcome back, have a nice trip?" Merlin asked looking over a piece of paper.

"Did you miss me?" Arthur asked as he took a step closer.

"I didn't have time to miss you. Thanks for telling you were going off somewhere." Merlin snapped harshly.

Arthur winced at Merlin's anger, but took it as it came.

"I didn't know myself until you pushed yourself out of my arms in Gaius' quarters and left me standing there."

"So are you going to take off every time I get upset at you?" Merlin wondered.

"No. But I had to go this time, well, not had to go, wanted to... Um I saw the seamstress on the way here she says she is bringing your new clothes, well, some of them she said she knows what is best for you and will suit you."

"I never went to see her Arthur." Merlin growled. "So how is she bringing me new clothes?"

"Because she made them, she hasn't stopped for three days she says she knows your size as you have been the same size and will never alter."

"Just how did she know I needed clothes when I didn't go to her Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Because I did." Arthur said.

When a knock sounded at the door Arthur sighed and walked over to open them. "That will be her with your clothes Merlin."

"I won't wear them Arthur." Merlin snapped.

"You will do as Arthur tells you, young man, and wear the clothes I have made whilst on my journey over here." Hunith said as she walked through the open doors, clothes for Merlin draped over her arm.

"Mother." Merlin gasped in shock. "It's so good to see you." Merlin rushed over to his mother and pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you."

"And I you Merlin. Arthur came out to me and told me what he had done with your clothes, told me how bad he felt in doing so and rode straight out to me. He brought material with him and I have been making you clothes on the journey back here. Now Arthur did make a mistake by doing what he did and he has tried to rectify it."

"It's alright Hunith I still have a lot of making up to do. I'll just - I will go and inform my council I am back." Arthur stated awkwardly and turned to leave the room.

"I hope he didn't make you sew all those while riding?" Merlin worried.

"He didn't love. I rode in the wagon and we stopped every hour. He was checking if I was okay and if I needed anything. Last night he sat and helped me sew. You know how much I love it all the work I do back in Ealdor and then Arthur comes and I get to sit and relax for two days doing what I love and now I get to see my son every day."

"Arthur sewed? Really? Wait, what?" Merlin said.

"What?" Hunith asked.

"What do you mean see me every day? What about Ealdor?" Merlin asked confused.

"It is a lovely place that I will miss it but not as much as I miss you my son. Arthur told me what had happened on the hill days ago and invited me to come here to live. I couldn't pack my things up quick enough."

Merlin smiled. "I really have missed you, it's not been the same not coming to you for help. I mean Gaius is great but he always gives me that look that says 'don't even think about it'." Merlin chuckled.

"I agree with him." Hunith stepped back to take a look at her son. "I still can't believe it – King Emrys."

"I know, who would have thought the village boy from Ealdor would be the King of Magic." Merlin smiled.

"I always knew you were destined for great things and just think what both you and Arthur will do now you are together."

Merlin just smiled and sat back down in his chair. But Hunith could see the tightness in Merlin's smile and that he had forced it out for her sake. All was not well in Merlin's mind.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Sometimes I wonder if Arthur and I are together. I mean, he never really asked me to move in with him or that he wanted a relationship from me. There was this one moment, it was perfect Arthur was going on about how I would be his husband. But he never really asked me what I wanted. And I know that's Arthur but if I'm King too, then shouldn't I make up my own mind instead of Arthur telling me." Merlin replied. "I mean since he went to get you – people, magic or not, have been coming to me for help and for guidance. How would it look to them if Arthur told me what to wear, what to, do what to say. It would seem to the people, that he doesn't see me as an equal in the relationship, in ruling by his side." Merlin sighed.

"Oh sweetheart, you are thinking too much on this. I bet when Arthur told you he wanted you to move in straight away, you told him you will pack your bag. He took that as a yes and he left Camelot for four days to right his wrong by fetching me as he burnt the clothes I made for you so I could make you more. Arthur does love you and he would do anything for you, just to see you happy. As for loving you - the black band you wear around your right wrist, you lost it haven't you?"

"Yes but mother, I don't doubt Arthur's love. I just want him to see me as his equal, someone who doesn't need to be told what to wear." Merlin sighed before frowning in confusion. "What does my black band have anything to do with anything?"

"That black band isn't lost. Arthur has it, he wears it whenever he is away from you. Haven't you ever noticed how it goes missing when he is away and you find it when he returns? As for being his equal, Arthur wants to make the announcement tomorrow morning but he isn't sure if you want to be his equal. On the way back here he said to me that he would hope you would at least smile at him, he says if you did he knew things will be alright eventually and if you didn't he knew he messed up big time and didn't know what he would do. Merlin, sweetheart - you didn't smile at him."

"I was just... hurt. Not that he burnt my clothes or that he was telling me I need new clothes. It was that I had to find out from Leon that Arthur was no longer in Camelot, I was going to - I wanted to put what happen behind us, I had asked the cook to make something special for us and I was going to show Arthur my magic. I was looking forward to spending my first night in his arms, but to hear that he had left and not a word from him it, hurt Mother. More than him burning my clothes," Merlin said sadly, wrapping his arms around himself and a single tar fell down his cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, both of you need your heads banged together. Arthur told me he was so looking forward to your first night together, going to sleep with you in his arms and waking up with you in his arms. He hated himself for what he did with your clothes; he knew he did something wrong as soon as he saw the look on your face. He didn't tell you he was leaving as he wanted it to be a surprise and sweetheart, what is one night when you now have every night for the rest of your lives together." Hunith muttered under her breath, "Stubborn prats, the both of them. He certainly didn't get that from me."

Hunith sat down. "Merlin, you can still show Arthur your magic. What is wrong with doing a romantic meal for tonight and showing him your magic."

"I guess. Mother, would you excuse me, I have to go now. I have a class to teach." Merlin said standing up.

"Have fun and don't worry about me, I am going to walk around and take in the sights before going to my chambers. Arthur is to make me a Lady, I can't believe it." Hunith giggled before leaving.

Merlin smiled and grabbed his magic book before making his way to the council chambers where he held his classes.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

Arthur was sat on his throne drumming his fingers when the doors opened and a group of people walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked, standing up.

"Oh, is Merlin not here yet?" A young man asked looking around the room.

"Merlin is talking with someone at the minute. Can I help at all?"

"I'm afraid not my lord." The young man replied.

"Surely there is something I can do to help."

"Not unless you have taken up magic in your time away." Merlin smiled walking into the room. "I'm sorry everyone, I was talking with my mother."

"I will leave you to it." Arthur walked up to Merlin and put his arm out to touch Merlin but drew back. "I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered before walking towards the doors.

"Stay, maybe I can teach you something after all." Merlin said grabbing Arthur's wrist. He stepped closer to Arthur and whispered. "I know so am I, stay we can talk more after I finish teaching."

Arthur smiled. "I would love that. Where do you want me?"

"Everywhere." Merlin whispered. "Where you were sitting is fine." Merlin smiled.

Arthur felt his heart jump into his throat with Merlin's first answer and smile. Smiling back, Arthur winked at him before going back to sit on his throne.

"Now I hope you all learned the spell we practiced last week. Emily why don't you start us off?" Merlin smiled.

* * *

An hour later Merlin smiled as he said good bye to his students and told them to keep practicing and that if they ever needed anything to come right to him.

"Thank you so much Merlin, I feel so much better about myself now." Emily said smiling as she left the room.

Arthur rose from his throne as the last of the group left the hall and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"I love your magic. You look so calm and relaxed when you use it."

"I've had a lot of time to practice. But thank you."

"I'm sorry for everything Merlin. I never learn from my actions until it is too late."

"Oh I know, believe me." Merlin smiled.

Arthur sighed and dropped his head. "So it is too late."

"Of course not, why would it be too late? I was simply saying that I already know that about you." Merlin said.

"I am a fool. I got carried away with myself in all the excitement of us confessing our love to each other. I just jumped ahead and started planning without asking you about any of it or what you want."

"I know that too. And yes it upset me when you told me to get rid of my clothes and it annoyed me when you burned then. But Arthur, we need to be equal in this. You can't make plans without me. The people of Camelot, our people, need to see us as equals." Merlin told him.

"If I could take anything back, it would be that. I still hate myself for doing it. And they will Merlin."

"Arthur before you went off to get my mother, which I'm thankful for and it's wonderful that you're making her a lady, I wanted to put what happened behind us have a lovely meal and then lay in bed while I show you a few tricks before falling asleep in your arms. So why don't we do that hmm? Pretend that you didn't run off to Ealdor and that it's the night you burned my clothes?" Merlin said. "If we want to be equals in this we need to put the past behind us, where it belongs, start anew."

Arthur nodded and held out his hand. "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"Merlin Emrys. I used to be a servant to this prat Prince but what do you know, I am now the King of Magic." Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand.

"King of Magic? Really? And would the King of Magic refuse a kiss from the used-to-be-prat-of-a-Prince-now-King?"

"Hmm I don't see why he wouldn't."

Arthur grinned and pulled Merlin closer, only to dip him. "Fantastic." he whispered before joining lips with the brunet.

_"Aw they're so cute."_ Love smiled.

_"Let's hope Arthur don't do anything stupid."_ Fate agreed.

"Oh you made up." Hunith said as she walked into the throne room.

"Mother!" Merlin complained.

Arthur chuckled as he stood back up, bringing Merlin with him. "How are you finding Camelot so far Hunith?"

"Oh it's lovely, so many rooms and every window has a different view but each one as gorgeous as the last. And stop complaining young man. You may be King of Magic now but you can still be put over my knee for a smacked arse."

Arthur couldn't help but snigger causing Merlin to turn and glare at him. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing here Mother? I thought you would like to talk with Gaius."

"Yes I was talking to him and offered to help but when I dropped a vial I suggested I leave him to it."

Merlin chuckled. "He gave you that look didn't he? His 'please leave now' look."

Hunith chuckled. "Yes he did. I was going to find Morgana and see how she is doing but I don't know where to go."

"I'm sure Merlin here will take you to her. I need a word with Gaius anyway, want a stronger salve for my shoulder." Arthur said.

"I'm sure I could do a spell for you, I know a few healing ones."

"I know you do sweetheart but you show your mother and if the salve doesn't work you can use the spell tonight." Arthur smiled kissing Merlin.

"Alright." Merlin sighed. "See you later baby," Merlin laughed as he and his mother walked out of the room.

"Don't call me baby Merlin."

* * *

Two hours later Arthur walked into royal chambers and saw Merlin changing into his new clothes. "Merlin, come here." Arthur said as he closed the doors and opened his arms.

"Let me just changed first."

"No Merlin, please." Arthur said walking closer.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked walking towards Arthur.

Arthur took Merlin into his arms and held him tight breathing in his scent and kissing the side of his ear. "I'm so sorry Merlin. Now I know why you were crying."

"What? Arthur what's wrong?"

"I have been talking with Gaius more. He was telling me about more of the things you did to save me." Arthur pulled back and looked closely at Merlin. "Sweetheart, he told me who Balinor was to you."

"Oh!" Merlin replied blankly.

"Oh? Is that it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Merlin, you were crying over losing your father after only knowing him a day and I told you that he wasn't worth your tears. I cry over my father and you hug me and tell me crying is good and it isn't a weakness. I'm sorry for not seeing what was going on." he said as he pulled Merlin into a hug once more.

"It really is alright Arthur. I never knew him."

"That doesn't make it any better. Where is he buried? Is he buried where he died?"

"I did what I always do when someone I care about dies - I sent them to Avalon." Merlin answered, "I didn't for Will. I did it for Freya and even though I didn't know my father I did it for him. I would do the same for you and my mother."

"Who is Freya?"

"Someone I used to know." Merlin replied.

"Oh." Arthur pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing." Arthur said smiling as he stood up. "I have documents to go over and sign I just wanted to find you to say sorry about your father." he said as he made his way towards the door.

"Running away again Arthur? What did I say this time?"

"Running away? Merlin I have documents that need reading and checking before signing, you didn't say anything sweetheart." Arthur walked over and kissed the sorcerer. "I'll see you later."

"Fine, I need to make sure Emily is working on her control anyway. So go, I'll see you later." Merlin replied walking past Arthur.

"Okay now what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Arthur; I have to check on my students."

"It's the tone, please Merlin."

"Arthur you said you have things to do and so do I. I'm not using any tone." Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed and took his love in his arms. "I love you Merlin."

"As I love you."

"I've never loved anyone else, it's always been you."

"I have loved you since I first came to Camelot; of course back then you were more of a Prat."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "See you later." he sighed and left Merlin in their chambers.

* * *

Merlin was just finishing getting dressed when the door opened again. "Merlin love, what's wrong with Arthur? He looks sad." Hunith said as she walked in.

"I don't know mother, he found out about Balinor."

"How do you know about him?"

"Gaius told me, when we had to go and find him. I'm sorry mother I wanted to bring him home but..." Merlin sighed. "He passed away saving me."

"Oh love." Hunith walked over to Merlin who found himself hugging his crying mother. "When?"

"When the great dragon was destroying Camelot."

"That was years ago. Did he know who you were before he died? Did he know he had a son?"

"Yes. He found out before he died. He was proud of you; he loved you to his dying days."

"He still loved me as I did him. We often talked about what would happen with him being on the run and if I ever got pregnant he said he would happily die protecting us. At least I know he died doing what he wanted to do, what he promised to do. Did he know of your magic?"

"Yes."

"What else did you and Arthur talk about?"

"He asked me where he was buried and I told him I sent him to Avalon like I did for Freya."

"The woman you wrote and told me about? The woman you loved?"

"She was like the sister I always wanted." Merlin sighed. "I miss her sometimes."

"Did you tell Arthur she was like a sister to you?"

"No, we never got that far as he made up so excuse and left."

"Oh my boy, you say you sent off the people you care about and mention Freya. He must think she was your one love and have now settled for him as you can't be with her." Hunith said.

Something Arthur said played on Merlin's mind. _'I've never loved anyone else, it's always been you.'_ Suddenly it clicked with Merlin that what his mother said was true. Arthur thought he was second best and not sole keeper of his heart?

"Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course my son."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine which will be the last chapter is up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a very long overdue request from Fantasywriter93 and I thank her for her patience with this. This story was co-wrote with my very good friend Forevercullen as she wrote the spirits, couldn't have done it without her.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Fantasywriter93 as it is her request and would like to thank her for beta'ing it, even though it is her own story :D**_

_**Summary: ****A new age has begun with the death of one king and the crowning of the Once and Future King. But the new age of Albion that the Great Dragon foretold seems more like a bitter dream. Magic can no longer watch on as his people die. But for Peace to be born into the world of Albion, Magic must choose his Heir. A new King must rule alongside Arthur for Peace to be born into Albion once again.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Mpreg at the very end.**_

* * *

Arthur sat on his throne. The long table in front of him, documents spread out still yet to be read and signed but he couldn't think about those right now. Merlin had been in love before, with a woman, 'Freya' Merlin said her name was, he knew he heard that name before but couldn't think where.

Arthur reached up and ran his hand through his hair making it messier when the throne room doors opened and Merlin walked in. "Merlin? I thought you were with Emily. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that. It would seem there is something troubling you." Merlin replied walking closer.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Really? Well do you want to know what's troubling me?" Merlin asked moving to sit on Arthur's lap.

"Always, that way I can make it better for you." he said, kissing Merlin's cheek.

"Well then you just have to tell me first then." Merlin smirked. "Arthur I know you, something is playing on your mind. Now if you wish to know you have to tell me first."

"It's just something silly, something and nothing sweetheart."

"Tell me Arthur or we will never have sex ever. Don't you want to spend the night making love to me?" Merlin pouted.

"That's not fair."

"Please Arthur, tell me pretty please." Merlin whispered moving to kiss up and down Arthur's neck, sucking bruises into Arthur's neck, staking his claim on Arthur.

_"Ooh, are they finally going to have sex?"_ Intimacy gasped.

_"Don't count on it sister."_ Fate smirked_. "Merlin is just using what he's got."_

_"Thought it was only women that used the 'no sex card'?"_ Courage asked.

_"Then I must ask – is Merlin the woman in this relationship?"_ Strength laughed.

"I don't like that I am not your first love. There, I said it!"

"What? Arthur you are my one and only love." Merlin smiled exasperatingly at the man. "Arthur, Freya was like a little sister. And I loved her that way."

Arthur blinked in confusion, "Like a sister? I thought you loved her like you say you do me."

"Never, my heart has always been yours, you big prat." Merlin laughed.

Arthur sighed with relief and gave Merlin a quick but passionate kiss. "What was troubling you?"

"Well we are in the throne room and I am King, yet only one throne. Is that because you like me sitting on your lap." Merlin teased.

"Oh yes. Though, I think I will like it a whole lot better if we were naked and you were riding me but as we speak, a throne is being made for you."

"Mm, maybe I'll have to use my magic to lock the door so we can break in this one first. Make it ours and get rid of the old man smell." Merlin said playfully, rubbing his arse back and forth on Arthur's semi-hard cock.

_"I love this guy."_ Fate laughed.

"_We all do."_ Magic agreed.

"Old man smell?"

"Come on don't you think it smells of Uther? We need to claim it, make it smell of sex so when you're on your own, you'll always be thinking of me and getting hard." Merlin chuckled.

"This throne smelling of sex doesn't need to do that to me. What are you waiting for sweetheart, lock the door, unless you want our first time to be in a bed."

"Mm we can save the bed for later." Merlin said as his eyes glowed gold. "No one will be entering or listening in."

_"But I will."_ Intimacy smirked, _"You can't stop me and by the powers of the Spirits if you don't have sex this time I will make you regret it!"_

_"Calm down sister."_ Love laughed.

_"Not until they have sex I won't."_ Intimacy pouted.

"Are we going to have to strip or can you use your magic to do that also?"

"Like you even have to ask." Merlin smirked and once again his eyes glowed.

Arthur gasped at the sudden tingle along his skin, before his clothes, as well as Merlin's vanished. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and lifted him on the table so he was sat on the edge of it facing Arthur a smile on his face. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's thighs. "Never seen you naked before Merlin - beautiful."

Merlin blushed a little and feeling daring. He leaned back a little, one palm flat on the table behind him. Merlin spread his legs wide as an invitation. "Are you just going to stare Arthur or are you going to do something?" Merlin moaned as he used his unoccupied hand to fondle his hole.

"Oh I am definitely going to do something." Arthur breathed as he tightened his grip on Merlin's thighs and moved his head forwards taking the sorcerers cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Arthur." Merlin moaned, placing a hand on Arthur's head, his fingers threading through the blond locks.

Arthur bobbed his head up and down on Merlin's hard cock, sucking at the shaft. Merlin moaned, arching his back as the toe-curling suction continued.

Arthur pulled off Merlin's cock. "I want to taste you."

Merlin groaned. "What do you think you have been doing?"

"That's not what I mean." Arthur answered as he helped Merlin stand up.

"Arthur?"

Arthur just kissed Merlin and turned him around, "Lay your front half on the table Merlin."

_"Intimacy, you're drooling all over the floor."_ Fate yelled.

_"Mm yes sure I'll get right on it."_ Intimacy replied not paying attention.

Merlin did as Arthur asked and looked over his shoulder to see Arthur sit down and stare at his arse. Raising his hands Arthur placed them on Merlin's cheeks and parted them. "Did you finger yourself at all while I was away, Merlin?"

"Of course I did, Arthur! Do something please!" Merlin moaned as the hands began to massage his cheeks.

"Patience sweetheart." Arthur whispered as he parted Merlin's cheeks and growled softly. "Mine."

"Yours. Please Arthur."

_"I think by the end of this, there will be nothing left of our dear dirty minded sister."_ Fate laughed pointing to Intimacy who was continuing to drool all over herself.

Arthur hummed and moved his face forwards, sticking his tongue out and licking from Merlin's balls up, delving into Merlin's hole making him cry out and push himself back more. "More Arthur."

Arthur chuckled low in his throat and started thrusting his tongue in and out the brunet. "Arms back Merlin, part your cheeks for me as wide as you can."

"Yes..." Merlin all but hissed as he did what Arthur told him to do.

_"Oh yes!"_ Intimacy moaned.

_"Sister, take whatever you're doing into your room."_ Destiny yelled.

_"Yes Destiny."_ Intimacy replied grabbing the mirror and running off to her room.

_"Well it's a good thing we didn't want to watch isn't it."_ Fate laughed.

Arthur smiled and thrust his tongue back inside his lover and used his now free hand to cup Merlin's sac, pulling gently and squeezing before moving his hand up taking Merlin's cock in hand and stroking it slowly, pulling his face back to pepper kisses around the puckered hole in front of him. "Gods you're gorgeous Merlin." Arthur said, getting only a moan in reply.

"You close Merlin?" he asked, placing kisses and taking one of the brunet's fingers into his mouth, sucking gently as the hand on Merlin's cock got faster.

"Yes, so close, please Arthur."

_"So close. Come on you two you are beautiful together."_ Intimacy whispered as she paced her room watching them both through the mirror.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's cock and pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles causing Merlin to cry out Arthur's name, come spilling over the King's hand. Arthur pulled back as Merlin's arms dropped, letting go of his cheeks and just slumped over the table.

"You enjoy that sweetheart?"

"Oh yes Arthur." Merlin panted, still high from the pleasure of his orgasm.

"I am not finished yet."

"No?" Merlin panted in surprise.

"Of course not. I am still hard Merlin, here, feel." he said and took Merlin by the waist, pulling Merlin back so that he could feel Arthur against him.

Merlin landed on Arthur's lap and groaned when he felt Arthur's cock slip between his cheeks. "Do you want me inside you Merlin?"

"Yes." Merlin moaned.

"Do you want to see if my cock gives you more pleasure than your fingers?"

"Yes." Merlin moaned, his head dropping back to rest on the blonds shoulder.

Arthur kissed the sorcerer's earlobe and lifted him up, slowly lowering Merlin onto his hardened length. They moaned when Merlin slammed down, taking all of Arthur's cock.

"Finally Arthur." Merlin breathed, as he moved back so his back was flat against Arthur's chest, taking his hands and squeezing tight as he started to bounce up and down on the hard length inside him.

_"Finally indeed."_ Intimacy agreed.

"Need...need to move up Merlin, can't... can't thrust up."

"Don't need to, just let me ride you." Merlin panted as his pace grew faster and stronger with each bounce.

Arthur moaned and let go of one of Merlin's hands and wrapped his fingers around Merlin's cock that had grown hard once more. He moved his hand up and down, pumping it in time with Merlin's bounces, kissing Merlin on the back of his neck and along his shoulders before sucking hard and biting causing Merlin to cry out.

"Close Arthur..."

"Me too sweetheart; come - come with me."

With three more bounces from Merlin and pumps of Arthur's hand on his cock Merlin came for the second time screaming as he felt Arthur fill him with all he had.

Arthur dropped his hand from Merlin's cock, leaning back with Merlin against him.

"Arthur?" Merlin panted.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I've come over all of your documents."

Arthur chuckled. "That's okay."

_"Here you go sister."_ Intimacy said handing the mirror back.

_"Happy now?"_ Fate laughed.

_"I can see they will have a very happy and exuberant sex life but I find watching those two knights more fun, kinky bastards they are."_ Intimacy laughed.

_**Epilogue 18 months later.**_

Merlin looked around the throne room with a smile on his face. It was a banquet to celebrate one year anniversary of Arthur's and his marriage. Merlin was four months pregnant when Arthur asked him to marry him and four months later they were married.

His mother had found it romantic that Merlin had gotten pregnant from his and Arthur's first time together. Morgana, being a seer, knew exactly where their first time took place and still found it hilarious to wind them up about it, even now.

Merlin smiled as he watched the people, who had come bearing gifts and wishing them warm wishes, dancing along with the music. He looked over to his mother and saw her dancing whilst holding her nine month old grandson. Looking across to his left, he saw Arthur looking right at him with a smile on his face. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

_"Awe. It is so good so see them still so strong and in love."_ Love smiled wiping her tears away.

_"Sister they are soul-bound, you know as well as I that they will never fall out of love."_ Fate laughed.

_"Yes well it's still nice."_ Love pouted.

_"Sisters please I wish to listen."_ Magic sighed.

"How is my daughter doing?"

Merlin placed his hand on his six month bump. It had been just under three months after Merlin had their son, that he gotten pregnant once more by Arthur. Merlin was now on a potion to prevent future pregnancies as it was not his job to keep 'popping out babies'. Arthur who was happy to be a father again just nodded with the biggest smile on his face. "Arthur just because we had a boy doesn't mean we will have a girl this time."

"We could do."

"Do you want a girl this time?"

"As long as he or she is healthy and I still have you, I don't care Merlin. I love George to pieces, I would like another son but I also know I would love to have a daughter."

Merlin placed his hand on his bump. "If this one turns out to be a boy, I hope you know I am not going to continue to have babies until we have a girl."

_"I want it to be a boy."_ Fate replied.

_"Girl."_ Love and Peace argued.

_"Boy."_ Fate said looking at her sisters.

_"Sisters play nicely, they will have what they have."_ Destiny smiled.

_"Just because you already know doesn't mean we can't guess."_ The three sisters informed her while pouting.

"Why not?" Arthur pouted.

"You are not the one who is carrying them for nine months, going through cravings swollen feet, back ache, constantly emptying your bladder and going through the pain they call labour."

"But I am with you throughout all the cravings, I rub your feet and back and I am with you as much as I can be throughout the labour."

"Arthur I am still carrying your second child and already you are trying to talk me into having a third one."

Arthur smiled and leaned over to kiss his husband. "You do know we will be having another party like this in six months."

"In six months' time it will be the two year anniversary of me being King of magic. George will be fifteen months by then, this little one here will be three months old and no doubt when we go to bed that night and celebrate on our own I will get pregnant again."

Arthur sat forwards. "So you do want another one?"

Merlin said nothing but only smiled and shook his head at the man in exasperation. "Ask me to dance husband."

Arthur stood up and held his hand out. "Dance with me sweetheart?"

"Yes." Merlin answered, smiling in thanks as Arthur helped him to stand and led him into the throng of people before taking him into his arms and started to dance slowly.

Hunith walked over to them both, interrupting their dance. "He started to grizzle a little when he saw you both." she said as she handed baby George over to Merlin, his hair as black as Merlin's with Arthur's eyes, nose and mouth.

Merlin smiled and cooed over his son who laid his head on his papa's shoulder and gave a sleepy smile to them before quickly falling asleep once Arthur had held Merlin once more with their son between them, their slow dancing rocking him to sleep. "If someone had told me two years ago Merlin that we would have been where we are today, I'd have never have believed them."

"Me either Arthur, these last eighteen months has been like living in one of my very happy dreams. I still can't believe it now. I love you Arthur so much." Merlin whispered in happiness, holding his firstborn closely to his chest.

"I love you too Merlin, with all my heart." Arthur whispered before kissing his husband softly, neither of them noticing the people around them had stopped dancing to see the two Kings kissing, happy and so much in love.

_"And so they lived happily ever after."_ Destiny smiled her head on Courage's chest his arms around her.

_"But it is not the end sister. They are old souls, which were meant to find each other with each life they share together."_ Fate smiled.

_"It is good to see the land at peace, and my Heir truly happy."_ Magic smiled.

_"Wait, now what are we going to watch?"_ Love pouted

_"I don't know about you guys but I'm flicking over to my two favorite knights."_ Intimacy replied.

The sky filled with laughter as the Ancient Spirits were finally and truly happy with the world and wanted to just sit back and watch the golden times while they lasted because as Timeless and Ancient Spirits they knew that all good things must come to an end.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
